


Time for Reflection

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mirrors, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a fun idea. This is unabashedly naughty. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Reflection

There were times when Newt and Hermann were very glad that they were not often disturbed in the lab. Presently, the laboratory was warmer than usual as Newt had agreed to let Hermann turn up the heat a little. 

“Ok, but only after I put my samples back in storage,” Newt had said. By way of a thank you, Hermann (who had gotten quite cold before the heat was turned up), snuggled up behind Newton. 

“I think a vigorous _fucking_ is in order,” Hermann purred in his partner’s ear. Newton laughed nervously as he leaned back into the man’s one-arm embrace. 

“You're naughty,” Newt said, seeking out Hermann’s mouth for a kiss.

“Yes I am,” Hermann replied softly before sealing their lips together. He licked and probed with his tongue in a way that was nearly un-Hermann. A shocked little sound slipped out from somewhere in the back of Newt’s throat. Hermann was ruthlessly delicate. That, combined with just the right amount of sucking and licking was enough to get Newton to turn around and pin Hermann against one of the cold storage cabinets. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Newton said with velvet savagery into Herman’s face.

“How would you like it?” Hermann’s voice was rough already as they gripped each other. Newton adored the hint of danger in the man’s tones because he knew he was in safe hands. The heat was rising between them. 

“Bent over.” Hermann looked down at him lustily.  

“Isn't that a bit impersonal?”

“In front of a mirror,” Newt said, daring to smirk a little. 

“Naughty Newton,” Hermann said against Newton’s parted mouth. 

“You wanna watch me come?”

“Yes,” Hermann said just under Newt’s ear, “especially when I'm making you come.” Newt bared his neck and sighed. He lovingly gripped Hermann’s hand that rested on his cane. 

“Let’s get to my bedroom.”

“That’s an excellent idea.”

Once behind the thick metal door, they peeled off each other’s clothing, flinging it all on the floor. Hermann found himself being kissed all over his body and getting lightheaded in the process. 

“Sit on the bed, baby,” Newt cooed, as his fingers trailed down Hermann’s soft, pale chest. “Gonna get the mirror.” Hermann watched his naked lover fetch the large and rectangular object that was leaning up against the wall. 

“If I put it up on the desk here we don’t have to stand, and...” Newt paused, and raised both eyebrows. “You admiring the view?”

“Watching you flop about? Yes, it is rather entertaining.” Newt bit his lip as he strolled over. He reached down and gave Hermann’s proud cock a squeeze.

“Ooof!” Hermann exclaimed, leaning back. 

“I’m gonna get the the usual.”

“With speed, darling.” Newt returned with the necessary items and flung a leg over Hermann’s lap. He started kissing him again. Newton desperately rubbed his body against Hermann’s, feeling the delicious softness of skin on skin. Hermann moaned. 

“You ready?”

“More than ever,” Hermann hissed. Newton got up onto the bed putting his hands on Hermann’s smooth shoulders. Hermann looked up at him fondly. 

“Could you get on all fours, please?” Newton nodded. Soon he was in position, facing the mirror, though he tried not to look at himself just yet. He felt Hermann butt up behind him.

“You going to be ok to kneel like this?” Newt was concerned but them Hermann whispered roughly behind him.

“We won't be here for long.” Newt wriggled. 

“Ok, g-get me ready.”

“I will prepare you thoroughly,” Hermann assured with a mildly professional tone. Newt smiled to himself. He heard the familiar click of the lube container top and felt the tip of a cold, wet finger between his buttocks. 

“Ah! Jesus, that’s cold.”

“Perhaps I should have warmed it a bit, sorry love,” Hermann said as he massaged his finger in a tiny circle. Newt held back a groan and it came out a sigh. Hermann pushed in gently. “Is this alright?”

“Y-yeah, _ah_ , yeah,” Newt said. “Can you see us in the mirror ok?” 

“I haven’t dared to look,” Hermann purred, “I think the sight might _finish_ me before the appropriate time.”

“Ok, but I want you to see everything.” Newt gasped as Hermann’s long middle finger made it all the way inside him. 

“Oh, I will,” Hermann said as he gripped Newton’s left side with his other hand. He slipped his finger out slightly and pressed his index finger into the man’s entrance right along with it. Newt grunted.

“Am I going too fast for you?”

“No, b-but don’t slow down whatever you do.”

“I certainly won’t,” Hermann assured as he pushed his fingers in deeper. The groan that came from Newton made his cock twitch. Hermann worked his fingers inside Newton, pushing, flexing, circling. Newt started to pant. 

“I think I would like to...to...”

“Get inside me,” Newt finished. Hermann pulled away instantly and tore open a condom packet. “Hurry. Hurry.”

“I am,” Hermann breathed as he rolled the condom over his penis, his head back, mouth gaping open. He had just enough wherewithal to apply more lubricant before he was finally, blessedly, sliding slowly but surely into Newton’s entrance.  

“I want it.”  
“You shall have it.” Hermann leaned forward to support himself on Newton’s back before pushing in up to the hilt. 

“Oh God,” Newt groaned.  

“I'm going to fuck you hard and fast.” Newt moaned pathetically in response, reaching back to touch Hermann’s thighs. Hermann thrusted experimentally, finding the most comfortable position before beginning to thrust in earnest. 

“Let’s look, I wanna look.” 

“Yes, yes,” Hermann panted. “Now!” They both looked up at the same moment. Hermann’s chest was flushed, his arms were tense, and his hair was in disarray. Newton was gloriously wild waiting to be ravaged, beads of sweat sparkled on his colorful chest, his strong arms gripping the bed. Hermann moaned. 

“Look at you, how beautiful you are...flushed and hard and leaking,” Hermann said, reaching down and talking Newton’s cock in hand. They both groaned and gasped at the sight before them. Hermann stroked him, throwing his rhythm off but getting it back a moment later. 

“Oh Hermann, harder baby, harder,” Newt pleaded, biting his lip. 

“Yes, yes,” Hermann panted mindlessly as he pounded him, leaning heavily on the man’s damp torso. Newt arched his back, taking him in greedily, moaning. Hermann grunted.

“Ah fuck, right there.” Hermann gripped Newt’s erection harder, stroking it erratically, but keeping his thrusting steady.

“Newton, oh please come, please come I’m so very close.”

“I’m almost there, don’t stop,” Newton puffed. He was dripping with sweat. 

“Am I...am I...are you going to come? I want to see you come.”

“Yeah, you’re doing it. Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m coming, I’m com...ing,” Newton called. And then he climaxed, shouting and keening. As soon as Hermann caught sight of Newton’s release he came himself, calling Newt’s name, closing his eyes as he felt the man’s cum dripping over his fingers, his own member pulsing with pleasure until he was utterly spent. Hermann rested on top of him until their breathing returned to normal. 

“Can you help ease me down, darling?” Hermann said, pulling out though still putting his weight on Newt’s back. 

“Yeah babe,” Newt grunted, gripping Hermann tightly with one arm as the man lowered himself onto the bed. Newton reached out far and swiped the tissue box off his desk, taking a few and passing the box to Hermann. Once they were cleaned up, the soiled items disposed, Newton scooted back so he could be the little spoon. Hermann wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist as they wiggled around until their reflections were in the mirror again. Hermann sighed contentedly.

“That was a religious experience, dude. I swear I saw numbers,” Newt said, looking at Hermann’s face before him. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised if you did,” Hermann said, kissing Newt’s neck. Newton smiled seeing what that looked like, seeing what they looked like together. So hot, so right. 

“Although,” Hermann added, pondering the experience. “I believe _I_ saw stars.” Newton chuckled softly. Hermann drew him close.

 


End file.
